1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a method for generating personalized broadcast quality digital videos delivered over the World Wide Web on all screens.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Wide spread digital mediums, such as the Internet, have provided digital providers an almost unlimited platform for reaching and distributing content to almost any region or any country in the world. Indeed, advertisers and vendors currently user the World Wide Web as an extensive marketing tool for disseminating information relating their products and services in a wide variety of digital forms and venues. One such venue that has become quite popular are digital videos, such as those that are intermittently downloaded during regularly watched web video including a wide variety of content, some of which may include advertizing ads and commercials appearing before, between or after the webpage and/or video the viewer is watching. Normally displayed on a computer screen, handheld device, a smart phone, connected TV or the like for a few minutes or so, a user usually views such ads as clips illustrating moving images, objects, actors and all elements typically involved in a movie video adapted to promote, enhance, or otherwise convey marketing and related information.
While technological advancement have been made in developing and distributing marketing videos to many users, such videos will always remain generic in nature and those may not provide specific content with which certain users located in certain region or users belonging to certain segments, i.e., genders, cultures can personally associate. For example, a commercial video adapted to promote items, such as an automobiles, household products, clothes, beverages and the like, may inherently include scenery, sounds, or other type of features to which certain users may not necessarily relate or have any personal affiliation. More specifically, as part of an advertisement, vendors can mass distribute commercial a video to a variety of locales, behavioral or demographic information dispersed over area such that those sceneries, sounds and images (i.e., weather condition, certain population segments) may not be part of the everyday life or experience of the viewer because watching such a videos. Thus, specific viewers may not connect on a personal level with the provided wide spread and generic commercial content. Consequently, vendors may miss out on promoting their products and/or services to a wide range of audience as would be desired for by any vendor for achieving a robust marketing effort. In addition, effective distribution of such videos over wide network may be computationally demanding and costly to the extent it may discourage distributing vendors from disseminating their promotional material to users over the network.